madaluzfandomcom-20200213-history
Teilen
Teilen Einholdt (/ˈtaɪ:ˌlen ˈaɪnˌhoʊlt/1222 - present) is a refugee from the West. Teilen was born and raised in The Wall. In 1242, Prince Fadil of Landis attacked the wall with a company of men, rescuing many refugees, including Teilen. Personality Teilen is an incredibly determined individual with an overly-developed sense of duty, to the point where the line between justice and vengeance is blurred. He's somewhat emotionally unstable, keeps to himself, and is highly suspicious of others. His moral center is more than slightly skewed, and his ability to interact with people is sorely lacking. Background Aside from a marked hatred of demons, not much else is known about Teilen. At some point in his past, he learned archery and magic. He implied that he was forced to learn it under the behest of the demon Ubel. Fatalis Teilen's fatalis has yet to appear in the campaign. It is currently unknown how western humans act and interact with their fatalis, or even if they have them at all. Notable Events Teilen first met the rest of the party in the Great Hall of Fadil's western stronghold. He was present for Emilia's werewolf transformation. He then killed the demon-possessed Joshua. Relationships Teilen's relationship with the rest of the party is rocky overall. He is still figuring out where he fits. Brumpo From Brumpo's perspective: Teilen seems extremely capable of killing demons like advertised, but is a bit unpredictable. It is yet to be seen whether or not he is ultimately a help or a hindrance to the group. From Teilen's perspective: Brumpo seems to be the only one in the group who understands the necessity of killing demons despite their former lives. While Teilen is starting to get an inkling of Brumpo's less stable side, he mostly sees him as a neutral ally, and someone who can be trusted in a fight. Cedric From Cedric's perspective: Cedric has not known Teilen long, only a few fleeting moments. For those moments however, Cedric has grown to detest the man. While his mission is noble and good, Cedric can’t approve of his methods. Cedric mournfully understands that not everyone can be saved, but he resents Teilen’s 'shoot first ask questions later' attitude towards demons. He knows he could one day grow to accept Teilen, but he doesn’t see that being anytime soon. From Teilen's perspective: '''Cedric is a bleeding heart, which is somewhat frustrating, but not necessarily a bad thing. He, like the rest of the party, hesitates to do what is necessary because of his perception of what is morally right. Teilen can distantly respect that, though he more prominently thinks it's stupid and going to get them all killed. Glanwynn '''From Glanwynn's perspective: From Teilen's perspective: Teilen has had the most interaction with Glanwynn so far. She seems the most trustworthy, and the most persuasive. She also has tea, which definitely puts her in a more positive position. Teilen sees her as an ally, and trusts her the most out of the party. She is currently the first person he turns to for information and when he has questions. Until the Coronation, Teilen was under the impression Glanwynn was a man, based off of her beard and masculine name. Guy From Guy's perspective: From Teilen's perspective: Teilen finds Guy amusing. Their largest interactions so far was their somewhat drunken dance at the Coronation, and Guy getting Teilen tea the next morning. They had fun, which isn't something Teilen's used to. Guy asking Teilen to dance, and then bringing him tea, for no other reason than because he wanted to, indicates to Teilen that Guy considers them friends. Teilen has no idea what to do with this, so far. Sera Sera and Teilen have not interacted much. Their opinions of each other are unknown, if any. Anastasia From Anastasia's perspective: He's rather unstable and that puts her constantly on edge around him, though he's made it clear that he is useful. He's insulting and abrasive, but not in the charming way that Brumpo is. Anastasia would prefer to have gotten rid of him or left him at the camp, but some of the others thought otherwise. Regrettably, she will have to honor him as she would the others, for even as small of a part as he played comparatively in saving the city. From Teilen's perspective: At first, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. He thought she was an absolute spoiled brat and a demon lord (the reasoning behind which he has yet to explain to the rest of the party). Frankly, he has no idea why she tags along on dangerous missions. Either she's a demon lord that they tolerate (or are under thrall of), or she's a genuine 13-year-old royal princess who's going to get herself killed. Either way, she's annoying and possibly dangerous. Currently, his homicidal urges around her have lessened slightly. He gained a small amount of respect for her after the battle with Rafaj. Gained even more respect and thankfulness when she gave him a home. (Still thinks she's a spoiled brat.) NPCs Aiden * His power is terrifying, but he makes amazing tea. Duke Shawak * She makes him laugh. A good dancer. Fadil * Possibly a demon, definitely some sort of monster, and one that has a vassal. He may have "saved" Teilen, but Teilen is starting to wonder exactly how much of a frying pan/fire situation that really was. Kazuto * Teilen had a great suspicion regarding him, one that has been confirmed. Teilen not seen him since he revealed his demonic nature. Rafaj * A Demon Lord. Teilen has no emotions towards him except relief (and slight amazement) that he's dead. Category:The Party